I'll Love You Forever
by moochy 93
Summary: A Pheely. Keely and phil tell eachother about their feelings but keely feels unsure because phil could leave at any moment.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Phil of The Future story. It's a Pheely

Chapter One

Phil and Keely were hanging out at HG Wells Library, researching World War I. They were up at the bookshelves when they both reached for the same book and their hands touched, they the booth pulled back quickly. _He is so cute! _Keely thought. She went off into her own little world thinking about Phil when she noticed he was saying something.

"…So I was thinking we could-" Phil was saying "Keely? Keely?" He said in a singsong voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what where you saying?" Phil grinned and then continued describing his plan for their social studies project. "Sounds good." Keely said when Phil was finished.

_Via told me that Phil really likes me. But how would _she _know? Maybe I should just tell him how I like him. Maybe he'll feel the same way._ "Phil listen-"

"Library is closing now!" The Library Mrs. Werner called out. Keely frowned and the two trudged out of the library.

"What were you going to say, Keels?" Phil asked. _Maybe she's about to tell me she likes me, _thought and anxious Phil.

"Oh! It's nothing really. I forgot it by now…" Keely lied.

Phil watched her rambled but didn't really here anything she was saying. Keely was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a yellow halter-top with pink flowers on it. _She looks so beautiful today! _Phil thought with a sigh. "My family going apple picking tomorrow. Mom thinks that it would be nice to 'try something from the present' and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Keely squealed, "I _love_ apple picking! Of course I'll come!" Phil laughed. "Want to come over my house for a movie, my mom and dad aren't home." Phil thought about it, he had a lot of homework but he would do it Sunday, especially if it meant being with Keely.

"Of course!"

They walked about 4 more blocks until they reached Keely's house. Once inside, Phil picked out a chick flick called _Little Manhattan _for Keely's sake. "Nice choice" Keely joked, "I always knew you were a chick flick kinda guy"

Phil nodded, "Yeah well I watch them every chance a get" he joked back and smiled. _He has a killer smile. _Keely thought, again, drifting of into her own little world.

When the movie ended, Keely let out a screech, "OH! That was _so_ cute!" Phil watched her and she turned to look at him. There was a short silence. _I really want to kiss her. _He thought. His thoughts got the better of him, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked chapter one! Here's chapter two.

Chapter Two

_Oh my god, did I just do that?_ Phil though nervously. He looked at Keely's face is was pale, and yet some what happy. She did look slightly nervous and confused though. _What did I do?_ He asked himself.

_Oh my God! Did Phil Diffy just do that?_ She looked at Phil's face and saw a nervous, confused, and upset face looking back at him._ Why is he upset? Didn't _he_ kiss _me _though?_ "Wow…" She murmured.

"Sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" Phil exclaimed and ran out the door. He licked his lips and realized they tasted like Watermelons. _Watermelons? _He though, it took him a while to realized it was the taste of Keely's lip gloss and he wanted more of it. He was about 5 blocks away from his house when it started to snow. "Great!" He yelled, even though there was no one around. Even though Phil was getting soaking wet, he liked the snow a lot, and it gave him a chance to think about what had just happened. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and continued walked down the block.

Meanwhile, at the Teslow house, Keely's finger lingered on her lips _Phil kissed me! His lips actually _touched _mine! But he left, What if he didn't like it?_ Keely decided that she was going to watch another movie when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into it

"Hey Keel, it's Via."

"Oh! Via you are _never _going to guess what happened!" Keely said excitedly into the phone. She told Via the story starting from watching the movie and ending with Phil running out. "He said he was sorry, and ran out" Keely finished.

"Oh my God! The infamous _Phil Diffy _kissed you! You've had a crush on him since I can remember! This is great." Via practically yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, but he ran away!"

"_So! _He kissed you, he was probably just nervous and wasn't thinking when he did it." Keely made a noise that sounded like 'humph', "Keely Teslow! This boy has a BIG crush on you. Go call him!"

"No way! I wont know what to say what if it was an accident that he kissed me? Like he was reaching for something and our lips met or something?"

"No way, you should see that way the too of you look at each other. You practically long for one another!"

"Okay…" Keely said too much her dismay, "I'll call him and then ill call you back to give you the update."

Keely hung up and then reached for the phone to call Phil. She pressed the numbers in quickly, and hesitated before pressing send. The phone rang 2 times before Barb picked it up.

"Diffy Residence" She said.

"Hey, Mrs. Diffy, is Phil there" Keely said nervously.

"Not yet Keely. But, I'll be sure to have him call you right when he gets home." Just as Barb put the phone down Phil walked in. his face was bright red because he was so cold. "Oh hello sweet heart, that was Keely on the phone, you have to call her back." She took out her wizard and whipped up a blanket for Phil to wrap himself in.

Phil frowned, "Keely called me? Why? I can't call her back!"

"Why not?" Barb asked.

"I just kissed her!" It slipped out of Phil's mouth before he could stop it, and he looked down and his black converses.

"Oh! You did? That's great, my baby's first kiss! So, why cant you call her?" Barb questioned.

"I ran out of there before she could respond and I felt horrible I didn't even mean to kiss her! It was a mistake. I mean I _do_ like her but…" At this point, Phil wasn't even talking to his mom anymore he was talking to himself.

"Listen honey, I'm a girl and I know that if I were Keely I would want you to call me. She likes you a lot and its obvious you like her back. So go call her, its what she wants."

"Alright…" Phil muttered and then reached for the phone. He dialed Keely's number by heart and listened to it ring 3 times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other line.

"Hey Keels, its Phil."

"Oh, hey Phil!" Keely exclaimed a little too excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is going to be a really short chapter.

Chapter Three

The snow was really coming down outside. "Wow, it must be pretty deep snow" Barb said to Pim.

"Yeah, yeah." Pim said not really interested in what her mom was saying. She was plotting a revenge on the two most popular girls in school.

"So, how are you?" Keely said a little bit awkwardly.

"Uh…Alright and you?" Phil answered just as awkwardly.

"Good."

"I think we should talk about what happened, Keely. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have kissed you, what was I thinking? Today has probably been a horrible day for you." Phil said although he didn't mean a word of it.

"No it really hasn't-" Keely began.

"So maybe we should just forget about it. Seriously I don't know what got into my head that I should kiss you." Phil said not listening to Keely.

"PHIL! I love you. Okay?" Keely burst out. There was a silence and then the line went dead, "Hello? Phil?"

In the Diffy house Phil still thought Keely was there, "Really? I love you too, Keels." When there wasn't an answer he said, "Keely? You there?" The phone started beeping and he knew the line was dead. Phil threw the phone down and flopped into a seat in the living room.

"So?" Barb came in with a questioning look on her face. She leaned against the molding and brushed her hair off her face with her hand.

"So what?" Phil stated grumpily.

"What happened, what did Keely say?" Barb said wanting to know everything.

"She told me she loved me and then the phone line when dead." Phil muttered. He really didn't want to talk about Keely because he didn't know if he would ever get to tell her his true feelings about her.

"So go get her!" Barb said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Phil asked confused.

"I said, go get her!" She said more excitedly this time.

"What do you mean? Just go run through the snow and tell her how I feel?" Phil asked.

"Yes! Go, go, go!" Phil leapt up from the chair without a second thought and pulled on his winter jacket, snow boots, and gloves. He swung open the door and slammed it shut behind him. The second he hit the show he realized it was semi deep and he wouldn't be able to get to Keely's quickly. He began shuffling his way through the snow until he reached Keely's door. When he rang the door bell Keely answered.

"I love you too" was all Phil said and he pulled Keely into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is really really short. I hope you like it though _**and please reveiw!!**_

Chapter Four

"Phil, wait" Keely said pushing Phil away from her, "I think you should go." She said not knowing what possessed her to say it. It might have been the fact that she was afraid of Phil leaving her, or even that she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Phil was completely and totally confused.

"What?" He said, _did Keely say she loved me on the phone or did I imagine it? _He asked himself, "Why?"

"Just…Go Phil" was all Keely said as she closed the door behind him. _Why did I just do that? I told Phil I loved him and then I threw him out into the cold snow. What is wrong with me? _Keely thought. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Via's phone number. By the time she answered Keely was in tears.

"What's wrong, Keel?" Via asked her, although she knew it had to do with Phil.

"Can you come over, Via? I need to talk to you." Keely said in between tears.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Via hung up and then pulled on her winter jacket and snow boots. Keely lived only two houses away but the snow was getting really bad outside. She trudged out of her house and down the block to Keely's. When she got there she didn't ring the doorbell or knock, she just walked in. The sight she saw was Keely sitting on the couch with tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, Keely" she muttered, "Tell me what happened." Keely told her the story while Via lit a fire and got blankets to keep them warm. "You really love Phil right?" Via asked.

"Yes…" Keely said not knowing where this was going.

"Well, something is stopping you. What is it?" Via asked. Since Via had not idea about Phil being from the future Keely couldn't tell her that she was afraid of Phil taking off one day to go back to the year 2121.

_So what am I afraid of? _Keely thought. "I don't want him to break my heart." Keely cried out.

"When is your mom going to be home?" Via asked.

"Not until Monday, she's on a business trip. I almost forgot I have to go apple picking with Phil tomorrow. How am I going to do that?"

"I am going to stay over tonight and we are going to find out what is wrong and then get you and Phil back together." Via said, her and Keely were so close of friends, she didn't even ask if she could stay over anymore she just went ahead and did it.

"Okay" Keely said, her crying had slowed down by now and she was feeling more calm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was still snowing out and Phil had just gotten home, soaking wet, and upset. He changed his clothes and collapsed onto his bed while he stared up at the ceiling.

_Why would she do this to me? She told me she loves me! _Phil thought.

"Knock, knock" came a voice from outside Phil's door.

"What" Phil said harshly. Barb walked in and sat on one of Phil's chairs.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well you're very grumpy, you slammed the door, and you didn't say hello, which you normally do, when you came home."

"Mom, girls don't make _any_ sense."

"Tell me about what happened" Barb said. Phil told the whole story being sure not to leave anything out when he finished Barb was nodding her head. "I see…"

"You see…?" Phil asked confused.

"She must be afraid you'll leave her"

Meanwhile, at the Teslow household Keely was trying to tell Via about why she was afraid of being with Phil. It was not an easy task seeing as she didn't know about Phil being from the future.

I'm afraid he'll leave me," She said. Via nodded.

Well, when you're in love you need to take risks!" She exclaimed.

"You are absolutely right! I am going to go talk to him first thing tomorrow. When we go apple picking." Keely said.

"Good for you!" Via said excitedly. "Tell me _all _about it!" _She loves gossip _Keely though.

"Right." Keely said. They talked about Phil for a while longer until they decided to go to sleep and Keely passed out.

"Hey Phil!" Keely said.

"Keely!" Phil replied and ran towards her.

"I'm so sorry about last night." She said.

"Oh its alright!" Phil said and immediately pulled her into a very passionate kiss that she couldn't resist even if she wanted too.

Just then Keely popped out of bed. "Why did it have to be a dream…" She said to herself. When she looked at the clock she saw it was 10:00 she got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a yellow and green polka dotted tee shirt with a white background. She decided to leave her hair down.

It was about 10:20 when she decided to wake Via up and tell her she was going to go see Phil. She ran down stairs and shook Via, "I'm leaving." She hissed into her ear.

"'Kay" Via said groggily and went back to sleep. _Whatever_ Keely thought. _I'll let her sleep._ Keely ran the whole way to Phil's house and didn't bother knocking on the door. She just charged right in. When she didn't see Phil anywhere she when up to him room. _Imagine what could happen while I'm up here_ Keely thought and had an image of her taking Phil's shirt off. She shook the image out of her head and burst into Phil's room.

"Phil!" Keely yelled at him when she saw he was sleeping.

"Huh?" Phil said as he popped up out of his bed. _God, does he look good when he just wakes up. _ "Keels!" He exclaimed and jumped out of bed. He was only wearing boxers, but Keely didn't really care.

She hugged him tight and said, "Phil I'm sorry I was just afraid of you leaving me."


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked the "I'll Love You Forever". This chapter is really short. I'll probably write another POTF story sometime soon.

Chapter 6

"I should probably get ready, and then we can leave to go apple picking." Phil say letting Keely go from his arms.

"Okay" Keely took a seat and relaxed. She closed her eyes tight and when she opened them Phil was dressed. "Wow your fast!"

"Yeah, well I used the wizard." He said and Keely nodded, "Okay, lets go." Phil grabbed Keely's hand and squeezed it tight. He look into her eyes, "I love you Keely."

"I love you too Phil" she returned and then leaned up and kissed him passionately. Phil blushed and then lead the way down stairs and out to the car where the family was waiting.

"Well it took you two love birds long enough up there, what were you doing anyway?" Pim said slyly with a grin and began chuckling at her own joke.

"Shut up," Phil said punching her lightly on the arm. "Let's go" He climbed into the back seat, quickly followed by Keely. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Keely…wake up" Phil said watching her. They were right outside of the apple-picking place.

"Hmm…" Keely murmured. "Oh, hey…" She said awkwardly. Phil nodded.

"Hey," He said. "Come one we're here!" Keely got up and took Phil's hand. They both climbed out of the car together (Phil hit his head, but didn't say anything so he wouldn't ruin a moment), and climbed a big apple tree sitting there by itself.

They both looked into each other's eyes and Phil kissed Keely passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go…

The End


End file.
